33
Joe shows up drunk at Collinwood and passes out; Victoria goes to meet Burke at the Blue Whale. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. It seems like years since I came here to Collinwood, where the tension holds the flow of time. But the days have passed, and I'm no closer to the answers I'd hoped to find, answers which I feel are rooted within the paneled walls of this great mansion, and in the heart of the woman who never leaves its grounds. Elizabeth implores Carolyn to be happy; Elizabeth explains her cover up and Carolyn wants her to tell Burke. Elizabeth tells Carolyn not to like Burke just because he didn't try to kill Roger. Elizabeth believes Carolyn is the only one at Collinwood to have a chance for happiness. Joe's toasted. He accuses Burke of trying to steal Carolyn. Joe's partner's wife is pregnant, so their boat is a no-go. Carolyn is shocked that David's staying at Collinwood. She likens him to Jack the Ripper and Elizabeth orders her to leave him alone. She also implores her daughter, again, to leave Collinwood. Joe gets more drunk and Burke pays his tab. Carolyn says the worst thing she could do would be to marry Joe. Joe shows up at Collinwood drunk. Joe spouts off about Elizabeth's 18-year entrapment and Carolyn's fear of marriage. Victoria and Burke meet at the Blue Whale. Memorable quotes : Joe: (to Victoria) You stay here you'll be as nuts as the rest of them. ---- : Carolyn: I'd rather have one friend like Burke than ten cousins like David. ---- : Elizabeth: (to Carolyn) Please be happy. You're the only one of us in this house who can have a sane, happy life. ---- : Burke: Marriage isn't always the answer. Sometimes it gets in the way. ---- : Elizabeth: The sooner you get out of this house, the better. ---- : Carolyn: No wonder this place is a madhouse. ---- : Joe: If Mohammed won't come to the mountain... ---- : Carolyn: Jack the Ripper had an aunt and a mother. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) * Harvey Keitel as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode features actor Harvey Keitel as an uncredited extra at the Blue Whale. Story * Joe's friend Jerry's wife is having a baby. Jerry would later appear in the audio drama ''Bloodline''. * A bartender at the Blue Whale is called Andy. * Victoria visits the Blue Whale for the first time. * TIMELINE: Dinner at Collinwood will be served in 30 minutes. Bloopers and continuity errors * The dancing couples at the Blue Whale do not seem to match the music playing as they dance. * There is a boom microphone shadow visible when a drunken Joe arrives at Collinwood and goes up the steps. End credits announcements * Who is ' '? Why is he trying to forget his past? Meet the shooting westerner in a new adventure series Saturday nights in color staring in September on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 33 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 33 0033